


you got the look the gods agree they wanna see

by girlsarewolves



Series: dceu femslashficlets [2]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Movie 2018), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Any excuse to visit France is an excuse to visit Diana Prince - and those are Lara's favorite excuses.





	you got the look the gods agree they wanna see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts), [northernstarwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernstarwolf/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [боги одобряют тебя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861945) by [Walter_Kovacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs)



> For the prompt: "She'll have you falling harder than a Sunday in September"
> 
> For the title I went with another lyric from the same song. I would love to someday write a longer, more in-depth crossover ship fic with these two, but that's going to take some time I think. XD

* * *

 

"You know, I always found it a shame that they keep the most beautiful pieces here in the back, where no one can appreciate them."

 

A slight curve to that beautiful mouth was the only outward reaction Lara's comment earned her.

 

"Oh, come on, that was a good one."

 

A laugh - soft and husky, sending a shiver up Lara's spine - and Diana finally looked up from her paperwork to grace Lara with a brilliant, blinding smile. "A good what? Attempt at a pick-up line? Perhaps if you had managed it in Latin."

 

Lara returned that beautiful smile with a wry one of her own. "You and I both know I am horrible at Latin." She walked over as Diana rose, coming around to meet her. "What about French? Or is it too modern a tongue to wow the great Diana Prince?"

 

A kiss - ah, at least, now that was what she was searching for - silenced her, though the giggle against her lips lessened the effect Diana was surely going for. "It is good to see you, Lara. What brings you to Paris?"

 

"You. And a potential lead on something Trinity is after. Discuss over dinner? My treat."

 

Diana smirked. "Dinner, certainly. My treat."

 

"No, no, the last five times it was your treat - I'm not a pauper, Wonder Woman," Lara playfully ragged on the part-time superhero, part-time museum director. "I happen to be quite the wealthy catch back home."

 

Another laugh, throatier and longer this time, and Diana cupped her face, placing another, chaster kiss on her lips. "Oh, I am quite aware of your lineage and status, Lady Croft. But I am still buying."

 

Lara sighed - there'd be no winning this argument. And hey, maybe it was nice being treated to dinner by a gorgeous superhero. "Fine. But," Lara reached forward, tugging Diana back in close by her hips. "I get first dibs on dessert."

 

Another smile, slow and sensual, matching the knowing, almost wicked gleam in Diana's dark eyes. "Of course."

 

* * *

 


End file.
